A mislead lady's life
by Brainic1013
Summary: One fateful day a young noble girl a golden blonde Fox meets a steet Fox by the name of Nick. The rest is history.
1. Chapter 1: A 'ruffian'

**_Hey guys just a little note from me brain. Just wanted all of you beautiful peeps who read this a huge thanks for reading this probably poorly written fanfiction!_**

"Milady? Milady it's time to get up." Is all I heard as I slowly awoke from my bed, " c'mon let me sleep for a bit longer. I rarely get good sleep 'cause of you old farts." I said in response hoping whoever it was would just leave me alone for the morning. "Milady I'm sorry but you know what your mother says true wom-" " Yea Yea I get it true women never sleep in late. Ugh fine get me my clothes." I said groggily getting up off my bed "whatever you say milady" he responded as I began to hear his footsteps grow quiter until he returned with my dress. _Just another boring day at the Kitsing manor_ I thought to myself as I began to dress.

"Uhm...milady? There seems to be a guest for you at the front door! He seems to be a bit of a ruffian if you ask me!" One of my many servants yelled to me. _A guest? I live in the middle of nowhere who in their right mind would be visiting this place?_ I thought to myself fantasising who it could be. " Let him in! I want to have a chat with this ruffian!" I yelled back.

As I began to walk out I saw this supposed 'ruffian' he was a fox like myself exept he was wearing a green button up shirt and a pair of pale brown pants, he had crimson red fur and eyes so deep and shining I could get lost in them. _He is absolutely charming_ I felt myself thinking.

"Excuse me! Good sir!" I yelled to him across the hall walking as fast I could towards him trying to hide a blush under my golden fur. He looked around in confusion for a minute or two before lying eyes on me "oh! You must be the fine owner of this house." He said his voice smooth like silk and as calm as the sea on a moonlight night. "Erm..yes! I am Tao Kitsing daughter of Kirstin Kitsing and soon to be owner of Kitsing manor!" I said enthusiastically. "Interesting. I'm Nicholas Piberius Wilde though most people call me Nick." He responded.

"Nick huh? What a wonderful name. What brought out here to the middle of nowhere?" I asked him. "Me? Hehe I should be asking you that! You a very fine lady living here in the middle of nowhere! That's not a sight you see everyday!" He responded in a mocking tone, "m-me? Uhm m-my mom moved here when she w-as a kid. She said it was because she needed to get away from something." I responded caught off guard by the question.

" Hehe well I got an answer might as well give you one too. Me and my mom came out here to check out the country side. Don't ask me how but we lost track of each other and got separated." He responded with a matter-of-fact tone to it. " Well why don't you just use her scent and sniff her out! Y-you can do that right?" I asked, "uhm I uh I don't the best sense of smell..." He said his face getting redder then what I thought was possible.

"Weeeell I can help you find her! Do you have a belonging of hers? A ring,necklace,glasses?" As I said this he began to rumage through his pants. " Aha!" He said pulling out a handkerchief. "She almost always carry's this in her pocket." When he was done I grabbed it out of his hands and began to take a deep sniff of the hankerchief.

The scent smelled distinctly of cinnamon and...Vanilla cake? No...violets. Once I was done I could smell her scent. It was all over Nick and out the door. " C'mon! Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and running out the door.

 ** _so did you guys like the trash writing? This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please go easy on me! Edition made was that I spaced it a bit. Though the spacing is probably sucky I tried to separate it._**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

_**Hey guys brain here again. I would just like to say thanks to all of you who read the first chapter and a bigger thanks to those who gave me some tips on writing. Also one more thing don't expect the chapters to be long or overly long. Sorry bout that I'll always try to break the barrier of eight hundred words. Now with all that out of the way let's get on to the story!**_

As we ran out of my manor I was greeted with the always present smell of roses. "You sure do like flowers huh?" I heard Nick ask from behind me.

"Oh me? Nah I'm not the biggest fan of flowers. Though roses always have been my favorite. These flowers were here long before I was born I suspect it was my mom who planted these things here." Slowing down as I responded." Just a tip from me to you be carful around the white roses."

"Why's that?" I heard him ask. As I was about to respond I heard a yelp from behind me.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him.

"Yea. Anyway why did we slow down? You said you were gonna help me find my mom right?" He asked. I had almost forgot myself.

"These roses are giving me a hard time finding the smell. Plus with you covered in her scent it's not making it any easier trying to track it!" I said trying to pinpoint the smell.

"So why don't we get out of your family's rose feilds? It'll make it easier to find her scent right?" He responded as I found the the faintest smell of it.

"That's not the best of ideas. Let's just say that if you put me in a maze I'll never get out and seeing as how I'm following the scent of her if I get away from it I might loose smell." I responded as I began to follow the scent.

After saying that we continued our walk in complete silence for another ten minutes. After that Nick broke the silence,"H-hey I...I think I remember this place! Yea this is were we got separated!" He said enthusiastically.

"So do you think you know we're she could be right about now?" I asked.

"Well she could be at the hotel we were staying at. Why don't we try their first?" He asked me.

As I began to respond all I heard was "Tao?! Honey is that you?"

 _ugh no why here?!_ I was thinking as I was heading myself for the worst.

"That is you! Honey what are you doing out of the manor and who's that boy with you?"

"Who's she?" I heard Nick whisper into my ear. As the speaker a white Fox dressed in a white dress with pearls walked up to us.

"This is my friend Allete. Allete this is my friend Nick." I said preparing for the worst.

"Ugh Tao why are with a dirty low class fox? I thought we told you enough don't be friends with the low class they're dirty and filled with diseases. Honey come with me! We can go clothes shopping. You need something new after wearing that dirty dress everyday!" I heard her respond almost as if telling me an order.

" ALLETE!" I shouted horrified for her saying one of my secrets.

"Uhm excuse me Allete was it? Me and my friend here are on a imperitive mission and we can't get distracted! Now after you my good madam?" I heard Nick say from beside me. I looked over and I saw his eyes glimmer in the light.

"Thank you" I whispered as we walked by Allete her face showing signs of anger.

"Well... Let's continue searching for your mom eh?" I asked trying to hide my signs of embarrassment.

"Yea and Tao don't worry about her she's just jealous that your spending time with me and not her." He said with a dumb looking grin on his face.

"Hehe yeah so let's keep going. We're close by the by the smell is getting stronger." I said in response as we continued to walk I spread up.

"Nick? NICK!? Sweetheart were are you?!" I heard female voice saying in fright.

"Mom! I'm over here!" I heard Nick help from behind me as he raced ahead.

"Nick! Oh Nick sweetheart I was so worried. Don't ever do that again ok?" She said

"Yea mom I won't I swear. But I didn't find you by myself I had a friend help me!" He said.

He ran back towards me the woman I assume was his mother close behind.

"Here she is! Tao Kitsing tracker extrodinare! If it weren't for her then I might not have ever found you again!" He said holding my hand tightly.

"Oh thank you so much you so much young lady! I'm Nick's mother call me Krissa." She said.

" No problem! I love helping other people and your son is one of a kind ma'am!" I responded hoping to leave a good Impression on her.

"Well we must be going and thank you again miss."she said and began to walk away. As she did this Nick turned to me.

"Thank you. So much. Maybe we could hang out again?" He asked

"Why I would be honored" I said blushing slighty. After that we all turned and went home.

As I was walking I lost the way home. As per usual. _This is why I'm never allowed off of manor grounds._ I eventually found myself back at the manor though it was almost night. As I walked to the door I let out a sigh. And opened the door.

 _ **End of chapter! God this was long. Well for me at least! I tried and I think I did better then last chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed and have a nice night!**_


	3. Chapter 3: a new butler?

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Is all I heard as I walked through the manor doors.

"L-lady Camerilla calm down please! Your daughter will be found I swear!" I heard from one of the butlers that lived in the manor.

"Mom... I'm over here." I said as I walked closer to them.

"Where have you been for the past six hours? I know you never went to your lessons the tutort old me that himself." My mother said walking up to me.

"I was... Outside the manor helping this boy..." I said nervously. The next thing I knew was a sharp pain on the side of my face.

"How many times have I told you?! Never leave this manor or else. Not only did you leave you left with a BOY!" She said in my face almost screaming. Myself on the brink of tears.

"Now Taotake you will be going to your room without dinner and will NOT leave the manor. You shall only leave for lessons and parties. If you do anything else besides these rules you will be severly punished." I heard her say.

"Y-yes mom" I said rushing back to my room tears in my eyes. She was always like that. Strict,rude and above all heartless. That wasn't the first time I was hit and punished.

I had finally reached my room feeling the tears I held back begin to stain my golden fur.

"Hey? Hey? Is anyone in their?" I heard come from my window.

"L-leave me alone you stupid butler" I said stifling a sniffle.

"Butler?! Is that how you think of me Tao? Also are... Are you crying?" I heard louder this time from the window. _Tao? Wait... It can't be._

"Nick? Is that you?" I said trying to dry my tears.

"Well who else would it be? No one can match my handsome voice" he said teasingly.

"What are you doing here!? If the butlers see you then you'll be hauled off grounds and sued for trespassing!" I said looking around for some of the old farts.

"Hey don't worry about me! I'm the sneakiest Fox around! Slick Nick they called me. Anyway why are you crying? Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"My... Mom she hit me and said to go to bed without dinner. Besides that I'm not allowed to leave the manor so I can't see you again" I said sighing.

"Well... I'll just sneak here! That way you can still see me and it'll make your punishment more bearable!" He said enthusiastically.

"Re-really...? You would do that f-for me?" I said surprised.

"Yea! After all that's what friends are for right?" He asked.

"Thanks Nick! Thank you sooo much!" I said extatic.

"No problem! I have to go now but get ready to see me tommarow! See ya!" I heard Nick say as he turned and ran away.

 _He's gonna be coming over tommarow! I need to get ready!_ I thought extatic as I picked up my room. Once finished I went to bed my mind racing with pictures of me and him going through my mind as I dozed off to dreamland

 _ **The next morning...**_

As I began to wake up I felt the the sun softly shine over me.

"Milady? Are you already awake?" I heard from coming from the door of my room.

"Yes you old fart I'm up. Get me my clothes." I said beginning to get up.

"Yes milady. Whatever you say." He said handing me my dress.

"Thank you. You may go now." I said.

"Of course." He said as he walked out of my room.

As i finished putting on my dress I heard some rustling from my window.

"Hey Tao you awake?" I heard a familiar voice come from my window.

"Yes Nick I'm awake. On my way over" I said as I walked over to my window seeing the beautiful crimson fur of Nick.

"Hey would you mind helping me in?"" He said looking up at me his eyes glowing in the sun.

"Oh yea grab my hand!" I said reaching down. After a few moments I felt his hand grab mine as he pulled himself up and through the window.

"Nice room ya got here." He said climbing in the window and landing on my floor.

"Thanks but um... How are you gonna hide if anyone like my butlers or my... Mom comes into the room?" I asked..

"Oh I have that planned if I hear footsteps coming near the door then I'll hide under your bed!" He said walking over to my bed.

"Uhm Nick I don't think that'll work... I got an idea!" I said ushering him behind my curtain. Once he was behind I called for a butler.

"Yes milady? You called for me?" He asked.

"Yes my good sire. I would like if it is possible for you to bring an extra butlers outfit to my room." I said hoping there would be no questions asked.

"O-oh ok milady whatever you say." He said staggered by my question walking away.

"OK Nick so my plan is for you to switch into the butler uniform we have and leave your normal clothes here." I said to him behind the curtains.

"That... Actually sounds like a good plan Tao." He said the noise of footsteps quickly approaching.

"That must be it be right back" I said walking towards the door. I opened it and of course on the side is the butler with the clothes I needed.

"Milady here is the butlers outfit you ordered." Said a butler handing me the clothes.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." I said closing the door. " O.k Nick you can come out now." Seeing Nick come out from behind the curtains.

"So those the clothes? He asked cocking his head to the left.

"Yep. Now take these and get changed behind the curtains." I said turning around.

"Ok I'm going." He said walking behind the curtains a soft rustling could be heard. A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps emerge out of the curtains, "how do Iook?" He asked.

I turned around and all I see is a handsome Fox with glowing emerald eyes. My mind went wild with pictures of me and him dancing in the moonlight and him leaning in for- _what am I thinking?! Nick's just a friend! Besides mother would never let me be with a boy like him!_

"Tao how do I look? You have been sitting there staring for the past couple of minutes."he said breaking me out of my trance

" Oh! You look perfect! They'll never expect that your not a butler." I said.

"Perfect! Well time to leave! After you good madam?" He asked opening the door for me

"Of course good sire!" I said as I walked out hearing the door close and footsteps closely behind me.

 _ **So an update to this story is like something new! Anyway I wanna thank everyone for the support for me and all my story's! Also some of you may not have noticed but I have a new story that came out yesterday so go check it out if ya like!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tear Blossom

As we began walking a familiar voice hit my ears.

"Oh Taotake dearest! I have some news for you!" My mother bellowed from the other side of the room.

"Nick listen if anything happens between me and mom do not say anything alright?" I whispered to Nick as we walked towards my mother.

"I get ya loud and clear milady" he said from behind me.

"Taotake dearest excellent news! We are being chosen to hold the blood moon ball! Do you know how rare this is? Once every thousand years! We have to get you a dress! And you get to invite anyone of your choosing!" My mother said extatic.

 _Blood moon ball? Invite anyone I want? I have the perfect boy in mind._ I thought to myself a smirk growing on my face.

"C'mon darling to the tailors! Oh and butler there you come with us. We will need all the help we can get." My mom said pointing at nick.

We walked to the car me, my mother, and nick sat in the back. On the way to the tailors my mother kept talking about how rare the ball is and how I should feel lucky she's letting me attened and invite anyone.

"Come one come all to Taylor tailors! We we have all you need! Dresses, clothes, tuxedos! Best tailor in town!"I heard bellowing from the outside world past the door of the car.

"Come darling! Time for some dress shopping!" My mother said grabbing my hand and running out the door. Nick was able to catch up with our pace but he never spoke once.

"Dress- my word lady Camerilla? Never thought you of all people like come here! What do you need?" Asked the Tailor.

"Two dresses. I'll be picking out mine and my daughter will make her own choice as well." She said. _Thats not all mother. Just need one more thing._ I added silently to my list.

"Sweetheart I'll be over here in the adult section you and the butler will be in the child section with the nice tailor." She said before walking off.

"Your mom sure is loud. Rude as well for that matter." I heard Nick say from behind me.

"Tell me about it. C'mon let's get going. Also one other thing... Would you... Would you be willing to go to the ball with me?" I asked blushing slighty.

"O-oh me? Well I've never been to a ball before let alone a dance..." He said.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you proper ball etiquette and how to dance privately!" I said enthusiastically .

"You would do that for me? Well if you swear you do it then...I'll go!" He said looking at me with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ahh madam Taotake! Welcome at last! Looking for dresses are we? Well let's see what peaks your interest and go on from their shall we?" I heard slightly startling me.

"O-oh! Um yes shall we? Also may you take on a tuxedo that matches the dress I choose about... His size?" I said pointing at Nick.

"Why of course but... It will cost extra and such" he said looking Nick up and down.

"Of course I realize. Just tack it onto the price of the dress!" I said looking directly at him.

"All right then. Let's get on to the looking!" He said leading me to the dress closet.

Inside the closet were thousands of dresses all the same size as me. There were red ones, yellow ones, heck even some wedding dresses were hidden here and there but none of them tickled my fancy. That is until I saw this beautiful black silk and red trimming dress. It even had a rose like insignia on the front that was like our family crest. It was perfect!

"I'll take this one please!" I said looking up at the man

"The tear blossom dress? Why young lady you have a fine eye in dresses. This is possibly the best tailored and most beautiful dress I've ever made. Meant for elegance, beauty, and comfortability. It's a perfect dress for normal day night sequence. To top it off almost every lady who rented it said incredible luck and fortune has hit them. Because it's you and your mother I'll let you buy and keep it for... 300 dollars." He said looking me dead in the eye. Every time I looked at it I felt at home surrounded by the roses and...Tea.

"I'll take it!" I said to the man.

"Good choice. Well here ya go. It might be a little big on ya but you'll grow into it. Now for a tux for your little buddy... I have the perfect one. Follow me." He said moving away from the dresses going towards the tuxedos.

"The midnight glow is the best tux in the whole store. Black silk and red trimming like the dress. But instead of the rose pattern it has a different flower. A cherry blossom to be very big and noticable the design of many of them are imprinted going down from the stomach. The only noticable one is the red trimmed one right on your heart. Same deal as the tear blossom. 300 hundred plus I'll let ya keep it." He said looking at me.

"Well... It is gorgeous and it goes with the dress perfectly but... What do you say Nick?" I asked him. If he was the one wearing it I wanted to make sure he was wearing something he enjoyed.

"Well the design is good and the imprints went very noticable. Looks comfy enough. We'll take it good sire." Nick said.

The man smiled warmly towards me and Nick. "Alright I'll go tell your mother and don't worry about me telling her about the tux. I won't say a thing." He said before walking away.

A few more minutes passed and mother came out of the store wearing this ridiculous peacock dress.

"Well I'm done c'mon back home" she said tiredly

As we arrived home I told Nick to take the tux to my room and hide it.

"Well sweetheart put on the dress! I want to see what you picked out." She said sitting down on a chair before her.

"OK but don't get upset mom. O.k?" I said as I went into our closet to change.

A few minutes passed and my dress was on. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked elegant. My fur complementing the dress and eyes. The feeling of comfort was beyond what I thought was possible. _I love it. It's everything I dreamed of!_

I walked out slowly my mother gasping at what she saw. "Darling you look like a true lady!" She said tears welling in her eyes

After another few minutes of her gawking over my dress she sent me to my room. When I arrived I saw Nick dressed back in his normal attire, his back turned.

"Hey Nicky how do I look?" I asked him. He turned around and the first thing he did was look ay me and get frozen. Much like what happened with me he must have been playing with his imagination.

"How do I look Nick?" I asked again hoping to break him out of his trance.

"Tao you... You look stunning!" He said looking me up and down. After a few minutes of us talking about the training for etiquette and the dress he said goodbye and left.

 _He said I looked stunning! I can't wait for the ball!_ I thought quitely to myself in bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Moon

_**A few days after the announcement**_

It had been a dreadful couple of days since I started teaching Nick about etiquette and how to dance. He had gotten the lessons but whenever we were halfway through someone came into my room and he had to hide. To make matters worse today was the day of the ball!

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked him one last time before the ball and truly started.

"Yes Tao I'm sure!" He said. We were both ready to go to the ball I was already wearing my dress and Nick with some effort finally got his tux on. We looked perfect together!

"Well if your sure it's time to enter the ball?" I asked him.

"Why of course! After you good madam and onward to the blood moon ball!" he said as he walked over and opened the door a dumb looking grin on his face.

"Oh come on you!" I said playfully grabbing his tie and dragging him out of the room.

"Oh Tao take dearest your done! Oh you look gorgeous! Who is this tall drink of water besides you?" My mother said looking at me and Nick I began blushing when she talked about Nick.

"This is Nickolas Wilde mom! He is my dance to the ball!" I said to her.

"He is impeccablely dressed for tonight! He even matches your dress!" She said gawking once more at our outfits.

"Well enough of this you two to mingle with the other guests! The blood moon should be shining in at any moment now!" She said shooing us from her.

"Well you ready?" I asked him. I was sweating bullets. _What if I make a fool of myself? What if we make fools out of our selves?_ Were thoughts running through my head.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Now c'mon let's go" he said to me.

After a minute or two of walking around we ran into Allete and her date a fox by the name of Vince.

"Tao honey oh my gawsh you look absolutely gorgeous! Your date looks the same!" Were the first words that came out of her mouth as we walked up to her.

"Thanks Allete I can say the same to you!" I was lying between my teeth. Her and her date looked hideous. Allete was wearing a blue dress covered in orange dots while her date was wearing nothing but pink.

"Thanks! But you still look better then me. For once in your life! Anyway we best be going we don't want to miss the dance!" She said as her and her date were walking away.

"Walking fashion statements those two are." I heard from next to me.

"Oh come on Nick they weren't that bad... OK they really were." I replied a soft chuckle escaped my mouth.

After a few more minutes of walking around the lights dimmed and music began to play. Right on que the blood moons light began to shine but not in the room. It was shining on me and Nick. We grabbed each other's hands and danced. I got a good look into Nick's eyes the red of the moon emmiting a faint glow off his emerald eyes.

"Your absolutely glowing" He said quietly. I began to blush furiously though nobody would know as the moon shined down on us.

After a minute of us dancing I heard footsteps growing closer to us. Within seconds of hearing this I was pushed down onto the ground as I looked up I saw none other then Allete. As she glares down on me the light faded and the music ended.

"You bitch! That dance was meant for me and Vince not you and your disgusting friend!" She said to me her eyes flaring with hatred. "You'll pay for that!" She said getting closer her claws elongating.

Within seconds Nick was in front of me.

"If you want her you'll have to get through me first." He said a small growl in hidden in his voice.

"Errrr fine! You were lucky this time Tao but next time he won't be around to protect ya!" She said furiously walking away.

"You okay? Not hurt?" Nick asked turning around and helped me to my feet.

"Yea yea... Thanks to you." I said looking into his eyes.

"TAOTAKE DEAREST WHAT HAPPENED?!" I heard my mother bellowed.

"Oh god why now?" I asked quietly to myself

"What happened are you hurt? In pain?" She asked searching me up and down for bruising or blood.

"No mom I'm fine. Allete pushed me down and threatined to hurt me. If it wasn't for Nick I might be bleeding!" I told her making sure to make Nick sound as good as possible.

"You? You protected my daughter? Oh thank you so much!" Was what heard before she grabbed Nick in a huge hug.

" It was no problem ma'am! After all it's what a gentleman would do for a lady right?" Nick said to my mother.

"Yes thank you!" She said putting him down.

After a few more minutes of my mom asking me questions me and Nick returned to my room. Nick got changed back into his normal attire after a my few minutes.

"Thank you for the night Tao. Besides the whole Allete fiasco it was amazing! Thank you." He said. Before I was able to say anything he looked me in the eye and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Erhm... Have a nice night Tao! See you tommarow!" Was all I heard after the kiss.

 _He... He kissed me!_ I thought my heart feeling as if it could explode from happiness. All I could think of was that kiss for the rest of the night even after I went to bed.

 _ **So guys how did you like that? It took me two whole hours to write this chapter and find the right words. Thanks for reading, and have a nice night!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Alletes Party

I awoke to the feeling of the sun softly shining on my face. I had gotten up off my bed feeling the dress on my back having forgotten to take it off after the ball. As I looked around my room my eyes landed on on a tan colored envolope lying on my cabinet. I walked over and picked up the seemingly discarded thing and read it.

 _ **'Dear Whomever it may concern,**_

 _ **You have been formally invited to a soiree in the living place of Allete Chienne today at five'o'clock.**_

 _ **The meaning of this party is to give apologies to anyone if needed and to turn over a new leaf if needed.**_

 ** _Thank you for understanding and hope to see you there._**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Allete Chienne'_**

 _Allete is throwing a party and she invited me? After what happened last night she expects me to go? Well she did want to turn over a new leaf... Why not?_ I thought to myself. I walked out of my room to find my mother.

"Get me tea please. Yes wake Taotake if she is not already awake." I heard my mom saying from the other room.

"No need to have them wake me up mom. Here I am and I wanted to show you something." I said slowly walking in pulling out the tan envolope.

"Oh honey! Get her some rose tea please as well. Give me the thing you wanted to show me then." She said holding out her hand as I handed her the envolope. As I watched her read the envolope her eyes lit up but I couldn't tell if they were lit up with anger or something different.

"Errrr that girl. Fine. You may go but take a butler with her. Or take that Nick boy with you. Just don't go alone alright?" She said grabbing her tea cup from the returning tea tray.

"Yes mom I'll take Nick with me." I said the thoughts of last night with Nick flooding my mind.

"Alright. Just be careful." She said as I walked out. As I returned to my room Nick was already there though something was... Off about him.

"Oh hey Nick. I have some news!" I said walking over to him.

"Well what is the news?" He asked his voice light and soft. Getting a closer look at his eyes they carried a feeling of being tired and weak.

"Nick what... What happened?" I asked concerned about what happened.

"I'm just... Tired Tao" he responded.

"Tired of what Nick?" I asked holding his arm tight.

"I don't know Tao I'm just tired." He said looking me in the eye.

"We'll look. How bout this you come with me but you can sleep on the ride there alright?" I said looking him in the eye.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea..." He said his voice trailing off.

 **A few hours later...**

It was the turn of 5. Me and Nick were already to go though Nick was still half asleep. Eventually after a few minutes the car to take us to the party arrived. I got in followed by Nick.

"Lady Taotake correct?" I heard in front of me.

"Yes that's me. Don't mind the man besides me. My mother wanted me to take someone along with me to be safe." I said in case he was gonna ask who was with me.

"Ahh yes. Your mother always has been cautious. I don't blame her. Well enough small talk. We will be at madam Alletes' house by the turn of six." He said his foot hitting the gas letting loose a loud reeving noise from the front.

As I liked back to get comfortable I heard a soft snoring noise beside me. I looked over to see Nick, his eyes gently closed his chest moving up and down slowly his mouth emmiting a soft snore. _Well I'm glad that he's getting some form of sleep._ I thought to myself. Seeing as how this was gonna be a long trip I prepared myself to do what I always do get lost in my vivid imagination.

could feel feel my eyes slowly get heavier as thoughts of me in the flower fields with Nick invaded my mind. Then just like that I was out.

As I awoke I felt the car slowly come to a stop. I looked over to see Nick awaking as well.

"Well you two here we are. Madam Alletes' home. The Amour Aptèreas we call it around here." He said walking out.

"So we here?" Asked Nick a faint yawn escaping his mouth.

"Yes we are andm ou remember the etiquette I taught you? Yea well this is a big deal so your probably wanna use it here as well" I said tightening his tie.

"Alright lead the way good madam" he said walking behind me. We walked up to the door of the house and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting the door opened with one of my friends Imagen Amor on the other side. Imagen is a short Bunnie with black fur and deep orange eyes wearing a deep Scarlet dress.

"Your here for Alletes' party right? We'll come on in! Hass and Hakai are here too!" She said walking into the large open foyer.

As e walked in we saw the whole place in its glory. The candlight illuminating the room our shadows stretching out onto the walls.

"Tao darling you finally arrived... How pleasent!" I heard Alletes' voice say from the front.

"Yes I came Allete. I thought well... Mabye it was a good idea to come to this." I replied feeling Nick arrive at my side.

"O-oh you brought your friend how... Delightful..." She said looking at Nick her voice trailing off.

"Anyway down to business. I didn't invite you all here for small talk. I wanted to formally say that I'm sorry for everything I've done to any of you at any time." She said looking around at each of us here eyes finally landing on me.

"Other than that I think someone here forgot to tell us something now didn't we?" She said her eyes gleaming with expectation.

"M-me? Oh well yes I danced under the blood moon yesterday night at the ball with the most charming fox ever" I said my memories of the night before appeared before my eyes.

"Well who was it with? Was it with the boy next to you?" I heard Allete ask.

"Yes Allete! You saw him I thought you of all people would remember!" I said surprised at Alletes question.

"Oh all I see standing besides you is the dirty pleasent boy from a week ago... Tao I thought you had better tastes then peasents" she said her voice turning from soft to sharp in seconds.

My eyes widened remembering to a week ago trying to find Nick's mom and running into Allete. I was horrified that she remembered. I looked around my room the people I called friends giving me sharp glances like they would take my heart if they could.

"Now didn't we say to never choose a boy of peasents decent Tao?" Allete said walking up to me. After a minute she reached me and she... She slapped me.

"Your dirty and don't deserve to be treated as a lady should." She said staring at me. My 'friends' getting closer and closer by the second ready to hurt me.

Quickly I saw Nick In front of me. His claws out and him snarling with anger.

"Oh yes you... I have no quarrl with you. If you don't move then I'll make you move forcibly." She said pulling something out of her pocket.

He looked at her for a few seconds confused then his eyes widened with surprise as he moved away from me. As I looked up Allete was holding a muzzle.

"You get closer and I'll find a way to put this on you. No animal dog or fox likes muzzles." She said holding it closer to him causing him to run out the foyers doors.

"Good. Now for you Tao. How many times have we told you not to be with peasents huh? How many?!" She said getting closer and kicking me in the stomach causing me to fall to the floor.

"How many? Huh? Tell me you don't love him and I'll stop. Just say that and you can go!" She said continuing her assault of kicks. Some aimed at my face, some for my tail mostly aimed at my body though.

The entire time I could feel tears and blood staining my gold fur and the dress. The kicks got harder and more frequent once the people I once called friends got closer.

 _I love him._ I thought to myself.

"Tell us you dirty pleasent loving bitch!" I heard Allete say loudly kicking my forehead hard.

"I love him..." I said quietly.

"What was that?" She said begining to kick harder then what she was.

"I LOVE HIM AND I ALWAYS WILL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs tears continuing to fall and blood staining my body.

After that the room went silent. Nothing could be heard. Though the room was getting darker to me. Getting smaller as well. At that moment Nick came in with an older woman I could only assume was Alletes mom. My eyes began to droop as I felt a soft paw touch my bloodied face.

"Tao?! Tao... Don't... Please!" Were the last things I heard before the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7: Who?

I felt my eyes flutter open the light showering over me and the room I was in. I moved my head but felt a sharp pain in my neck. I looked down and saw white straps all over my body. Some were on my hands, my chest and even on my throat.

"Time to do my nor- oh! Oh my!" I head a voice say from besides me their footsteps getting quiter from me. A few minutes passed before I heard the noises of feet returning towards me.

"Miss Camerilla, Nick here is miss Taotake. Awake in her glory." I heard from the right of me. I tried to slowly move my heard to face them. Though I still felt pain it was filled slightly.

"Tao!" I heard a voice say from beside me before crimson clouded my vision. I moved back seeing a boy giving me a closes embrace.

"I'm so glad your o.k!" He said. Pulling away from me.

"Uhm excuse me but... I don't believe we've met before. Who... Who are you?" I said my voice weak.

"W-what? Tao it's me Nick! We have been meeting each other for the past week or so. Don't you remembered?" He said looking at me deep with emerald eyes. I couldn't tell if they were filled with sorrow or pain.

"No I'm dreadfully sorry to say but this is the first time we have had the pleasure of meeting." I said looking back at his eyes. I saw his eyes begin to well up with tears before pulling away from me.

"Taotake dearest? What's wrong with you? How do you not remember Nick? Do you at least remember me?" The woman dressed in violet said behind Nick.

"No... Why? Should I know you two?" I said looking at her.

"My god... I'm sorry you two but... I'm afraid Tao here has developed mild to severe amnesia." Came from the rabbit standing besides Nick and the violet lady.

" How do we help her?!" I heard Nick say tears falling from his eyes.

"Well Nick their are a few ways we can help her. Either we let her remember on her own, we show her significant prices of her life, or we recreate the last couple of days leading up to the event that caused it." Said the rabbit.

"Excuse me. I think I'm perfectly fine! Besides pain I don't need therapy or whatever your suggesting." I said looking the rabbit down.

"Of course not sweetheart. You just need some time for your bones to heal up!" She said replaying to me in an instant.

" I... Have an idea. Why not show her things leading up to yesterday night. Let's show her the dress and tux, and the letter. Or better yet we could try to recreate the last week like the nurse said!" Nick said his tears long gone his face showing signs of determination.

" Dress? Letter? The last week? All this sounds like crazy talk! I don't need your help! Especially from crazy people!" I said looking at all three of them.

After those words were said the room went silent and they looked at me. None of them looked like they remotely cared except for Nick. His eyes glowed and had a warm inviting pull that felt... Familiar.

"Err if your just gonna stand their do something useful like bring me some white rose tea!" I said to the rabbit. Though one question lingered in my head, _Why did I ask for tea? White rose tea nonetheless!_

"Y-yes! Of course I'll get you your tea right away!" Said the rabbit running out.

"You lady in violet you get me some respective clothes now please!" I said strictly.

"O.k Taotake I'll do it." She said walking out slowly.

"And you boy there? Come closer to me." I said calling him over.

He walked over slowly curious about what to come. Once he finally reached me I grabbed his head and looked in his eyes. Studying my reflection at every white strap on my face and body I felt softly around that area feeling the things that caused it. Suddenly something explained what happened. A kick, tears, blood and a scream.

"Hey you alright? You've been staring at me for the last minute or two doing and saying nothing." He said breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh yes! You will stay with me no matter what. Exept for nights."I said.

After a few more minutes my tea arrived. It tasted bitter-sweet. Once I was finished I laid back and slowly drifted back into dream land.

 _ **hey guys brain here. Been a while. Anyway just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews and support for this story! Also sorry if this chapter sucked. Ive had problems in my normal life so I couldn't upload much. Anyway that's it and have a nice night. Bye bye friends!**_


End file.
